Priorité à droite
by Neviy
Summary: Newtmas, UA - Il nourrissait une maladive obsession pour un seul être aux ondulations claires, pourtant, son mal-être et ses interrogations ne provenaient que de lui. Thomas Edison s'était engagé, corps et âme, il y avait des mois de cela, dans une lutte acharnée contre lui-même.
1. Priorité à Droite

Bonsoir à vous,

Je reviens, comme toujours, sur un coup de tête. Je lis beaucoup sur le fandom **The Maze Runner** (beaucoup trop peu exploité, malheureusement) ces derniers jours et plusieurs histoires assez exceptionnelles ( **La légereté des sentiments** de Valmorel) m'ont inspirée cette histoire.

Sachez que toute critique est bonne à prendre et que si je partage un récit autour de ces personnages, c'est qu'ils me sont chers et qu'à travers celà, j'espère les faire vivre un peu plus en nous.

Les personnages sont la propriétés de James Dashner, dans sa trilogie The Maze Runner.

Je tiens en premier lieu à m'excuser pour cette absence d'une longueur indécente.

Et à vous présenter une nouvelle fois _mes excuses_ , car ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Il s'agit en fait d'un message pour vous informer de certains changements. Ça devenait difficile pour moi d'écrire **Priorité à Droite** comme une fiction et de développer chaque chapitre sans me forcer. L'histoire me tient toutefois à cœur et je n'ai aucune envie de l'abandonner.

J'ai donc décidé de réécrire et continuer cette fiction sous forme de TS. Ce sera donc un enchaînement de scènes qui feront avancer l'histoire et qui mettront en action (et surtout en discussion) le pairing **Newtmas**. La base et les personnages restent les mêmes, mais le _titre_ de cette histoire prend un vrai sens.

La première scène sera un résumé des chapitres postés, j'espère que vous apprécierez les suivantes et le concept. La première partie étant écrite, elle vous sera bientôt à disposition.

L'été est bien chargé, l'année entière à l'étranger l'a été, mais j'ai de nouveaux projets d'écriture et des OS sur le feu.

 _Merci encore pour tout, vos encouragements, vos lectures,votre temps_.

Thank you _**Akimichi, Valmorel**_ for putting up with me.

Neviy


	2. Lune décroissante

Bonjour,

Chose promise, chose due! Voici donc la première partie du nouveau format de **Priorité à Droite** !

En espérant que vous apprécierez le concept et que vous comprendrez le _titre_ et le parti pris qui y est rattaché !

Le titre de la partie est directement tiré d'une chanson de _Bonobo_ , fond sonore idéal quand j'écris (c'est _Stay The Same_ , si jamais),

 **Val, Ali** , il y a des ref partout. Certaines sont d'ailleurs décelables par tous, prêtez-vous au jeu,

Merci encore, à vous les filles, à tous, de votre temps,

 _(Edit : les loulous, grâce à Akimichi, je me suis rendue compte que le site ayant conservé les anciennes reviews, ceux qui en avaient gentiment laissé une pour mon ancien chapitre deux ne pourront pas le faire en étant connectés. Du coup, vous pouvez ou supprimer votre anciennes review sur le chapitre 2 et commenter celui-ci ou en poster une en étant déconnectés - je suis vraiment désolée pour ça)_

N.

* * *

\- Tu devrais arrêter.

Le blond haussa les sourcils et souffla un nuage fumée blanche entre ses lèvres minces.

\- Tu vas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?

La brune croisa les bras et s'adossa sèchement au dossier sombre du canapé d'angle. La fumée se dissipait vaguement au-dessus d'elle, ses volutes translucides disparaissant progressivement pour dévoiler le panneau de priorité à droite dont personne ne se rappelait vraiment l'histoire. Il avait fini par entrer dans la légende et l'imaginaire brumeux de l'appartement que le blond partageait avec Minho depuis près de six mois.

Le jeune homme, d'ailleurs, s'y sentait bien. Il avait vite trouvé sa place entre les meubles en bambou de la salle de bain, la cuisine rouge et la décoration du salon aux influences clairement alcoolisées. Et plus que le décor, il avait adopté le second maître des lieux, le dénommé Minho, avec lequel il avait développé une amitié forte et sincère. Il sourit en pensant à l'asiatique et à ses idées foireuses quasi bi-hebdomadaires. Mais face à lui, Teresa ne semblait pas amusée. Il l'avait rencontrée par le biais de Minho, en septembre dernier, et le duo qu'elle formait avec Alby lui avait instantanément plu. La force des convictions de la brune, son humour tranchant et son honnêteté à toute épreuve avaient séduit le blond et après une virée dans les friperies de la ville, ils avaient fondé une relation indéfectible et presque fraternelle. Il appréciait sa douceur et ses intuitions, intuitions qu'il ne retrouvait pas chez le maladroit Minho ou le détaché Alby. La brune le fixait toujours de ses yeux bleus particulièrement perçants.

\- Je te parle pas du fait que tu fumes un mardi au milieu de l'après-midi, même si on est tous d'avis que c'est un mauvais plan. Arrête juste de faire semblant, Newt.

Il déposa son joint dans la tasse Roi Lion qui lui servait de cendrier et passa sa main gauche dans ses ondulations claires. La lumière du soleil glissa sur son bras sèchement musclé, tatoué de l'omoplate au poignet. Il rassembla ses pensées et tenta de les ordonner au mieux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler de réponse correcte, Teresa reprit.

\- T'es supposé avoir un cours de mise en scène, actuellement et tu t'es pas entraîné depuis plus de dix jours. Ta nonchalance est particulièrement pénible. Tu fais même pas bien semblant d'en avoir rien à foutre.

Newt sentit nettement l'effet d'une gifle le heurter. Le claquement résonna longtemps en lui. Il sourit cependant et lui répondit odieusement nonchalamment.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, Teresa.

Il mentait. Il mentait atrocement et violemment. Le cours de mise en scène était son préféré, son professeur était passionné, il s'y sentait bien. Le blond suivait un cursus d'art dramatique et développait ses connaissance en théâtre, alliant la théorie et la pratique. Son naturel créatif, curieux et engagé collait parfaitement à ces études, qu'il réussissait avec brio. Pourtant, il séchait ridiculement les cours pour effriter des plantes séchées dans des cônes anesthésiants. Son entraînement lui manquait aussi. A deux pas de leur appartement, la vieille salle de sport du campus, boudée au profit du nouveau complexe ou Minho soulevait ses haltères regorgeait de merveilles et d'équipements adaptés à ses acrobaties. Ca avait été son sanctuaire, cette année, mais il avait fini par l'abandonner, comme tout le reste. Il ne cessait d'abandonner les choses qui lui tenaient à coeur, de perdre la saveur des petites choses, de se perdre dans tout ce qu'il n'était pas, qu'il n'aimait pas. Il restait assis sur ce canapé, à voir s'éloigner toutes ces lueurs de bonheur, sans bouger d'un pouce. Et ça le tuait lentement, ça le consumait comme il consumait ses joints. Bien sûr qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre.

\- Pourquoi t'admets pas que le comportement de Thomas te blesse ?

Teresa ne lâchait vraiment rien. L'amertume s'insinua dans les pensées du blond tandis que l'écho du prénom mentionné par la brune vrillait à ses tempes. Elle en avait parlé, évidemment. Il savait qu'elle lui en parlerait une nouvelle fois. Et il savait qu'elle avait raison, que la seule, unique, affreuse chose qui le mettait dans cet état tenait en six misérables lettres, quelques mèches brunes et des yeux whiskys emplis de froideur. C'était paradoxal, d'ailleurs, cette couleur caramel si chaleureuse qui ne renvoyait que des signaux glaciaux.

\- Bien sûr que ça me blesse, Teresa. Ca me tue. C'est normal.

Normal, il n'était pas certain que ce le soit. Mais il avait fini par franchir le pas, par le formuler, l'avouer, par clairement énoncer l'impact que ce foutu garçon avait sur lui, par les brèches et les fissures qu'il ne savait pas comment combler, par l'insatisfaction qu'il ressentait dans cette situation qu'il n'avait pas provoqué et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Newt avait l'habitude de socialement tout maîtriser. Naturellement à l'aise et charismatique, il créait des connexions sociales fascinantes avec des gens tous très différents. Il offrait son intérêt à ceux qu'il jugeait méritants et ne perdait pas de temps avec les autres. Cette fois-ci, il ne contrôlait rien, et ça le détruisait littéralement. Depuis le début, il nageait dans l'incompréhension et ne parvenait pas à faire évoluer cette inconfortable relation.

Face à lui, Teresa semblait réfléchir. Proche de Thomas depuis plusieurs années, elle sentait la détresse silencieuse de Newt et supportait mal de le voir dépérir de la sorte. Chatoyant, original et en harmonie, à l'instar de son style vestimentaire pointu, il était souriant, intriguant et audacieux. Mais depuis quelques temps, la journaliste ne voyait plus en lui que des notes fades, une morosité épaisse et l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Parle-lui.

Newt ne retint pas un rire narquois. Il avait déjà essayé. Evidemment.

C'était un vendredi soir. Une semaine après son arrivée sur le campus, sa rencontre avec Minho, puis Teresa et Alby, le lendemain de son premier cours. Déjà liés d'amitié et leurs idées convergentes, ils avaient décidé de sortir, avec Thomas, le dernier membre du groupe, dont Newt avait tant entendu parlé. Le blond, enchanté par les péripéties nocturnes et impatient de mettre un visage sur le nom du mystérieux intello que Teresa avait décrit s'était joyeusement mis en marche vers le bar. Sous les grognements de Minho quant au temps apparemment incongru qu'il avait mis à choisir ses chaussures - moins de dix minutes, temps tout à fait respectable selon lui - ils étaient arrivés à un bar à vin, à la décoration chic et boisée. Panama sur la tête, sa chemise irisée au motifs quelques part entre l'oriental et le floral dont les couleurs bordeaux, jaunes, noires et dorés ressortaient sur son jean gris retroussé, ses bretelles argentés bien tendues, il avait à nouveau eu droit au doux surnom de Karl Lagerfeld. Et c'était ainsi apprêté, son éternel air amusé sur le visage qu'il avait serré la main à un brun au physique agréable et à l'air intriguant. Brun qui l'avait à peine calculé et froidement jaugé.

Au fil de la soirée, l'animosité apparente de Thomas s'était muée en ignorance totale. Heurté, peu habitué à une telle réaction, Newt avait décidé d'utiliser sa facilité au contact pour faire un premier pas amical vers le brun. Il s'était approché et par une tentative d'humour ciselé, s'était excusé de ne pas porter une chemise à son goût le jour de leur première rencontre. Le "écoute, j'ai pas envie de te parler" qu'il avait otenu en réponse l'avait sévèrement douché. Alcool aidant, il avait cru possible et préférable de rester positif et de promettre à "Tommy" qu'il le ferait changer d'avis.

Après une course de caddie hors du temps, des rires embrumés et éthanolés et quelques mots rassurants d'un Minho débraillé à l'aube, il s'était endormi sur une pomme et des pensées positives. Mais en réalité, cette première rencontre, cette première soirée, n'avait été que le début d'une longue période de froideur et de haine, envoyés à chacuns de leurs contacts par un Thomas atrocement fermé. A maintes reprises il avait tenté d'amorcer le dialogue mais ses efforts toujours vains et les rejets plus durs à chaque tentative l'avaient découragés et rendus amer.

Newt haussa les épaules et croqua dans une pomme, laissant Teresa investir son compte deezer. Il était désespérément coincé dans cette situation et cherchait chaque nuit la solution au problème Thomas.

ooo

* * *

\- Newwwwt ?

Le concerné leva les yeux, mi-amusé, mi-agacé par la façon affreuse dont Teresa venait d'insister sur son prénom. Pâle et échevelée, la brune était clairement alcoolisée. Un examen raté et un article refusé, doublés à une petite escapade dans leur bar favori quelques heures auparavant lui avait suffit à s'enivrer assez pour qu'Alby dusse quasiment la porter jusqu'à l'appartement.

Alby, d'ailleurs, prit appui sur ses larges mains et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine ouverte, revenant rapidement avec un verre d'eau qu'il déposa devant leur amie. C'était le quatrième et Teresa se sentait déjà un peu plus lucide.

Newt sourit en pensant à ce côté paternaliste qu'avait leur ami. Toujours enclin à sortir, friand d'idée foireuses - la course de caddie venait majoritairement de son esprit de farfadet - il n'en restait pas moins très protecteur et réactif. Le jeune homme se rassit et entreprit de retrousser les manches de sa chemise dont la teinte écrue mettait sa peau foncée en valeur. Le blond appréciait son élégance même s'il jugeait parfois son style vestimentaire un peu classique. Le jean noir couplé à la chemise blanche étaient, en effet, bien loin de la salopette en velour cotelé marine que lui-même arborait ce jour là.

Teresa but quelques gorgées et se mit à fixer Newt.

\- Si t'avais pas été gay, est-ce que j'aurais été ton style de fille ?

Minho en lâcha son téléphone, tandis qu'Alby laissait rugir le rire puissant que Newt tentait de retenir. Quelques mois auparavant, Newt avait solennellement annoncé son homosexualité à ses amis, en embrassant à pleine bouche un inconnu abondamment tatoué lors de l'un des soirées approximatives dont Minho détenait le secret. Le blond et la brune avaient alors commencé à noter Minho et Alby selon différent critères. Si le deuxième en avait immédiatement ri, l'asiatique avait presque paniqué, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que de l'humour. Il avait ensuite tenu à présenter l'intégralité de son équipe de kayak polo à Newt, s'imaginant déjà porté en triomphe tel un cupidon des temps modernes.

Newt se pencha vers la brune et, un air faussement désolé sur le visage, bu une gorgée dans son propre verre et leva les mains en l'air.

\- Désolée Teresa, mais même si je pouvais répondre à cette question, je ne pense pas que tu serais mon style !

Les rires d'Alby redoublèrent, tandis que Minho, installé à côté de la brune, la prenait par les épaules dans un élan consolateur. Elle feula toutefois et lui demanda des explications. Le "tu ressembles trop à ma mère" qui s'en suivit déclencha un nouveau feulement rageur, une avalanche de gloussements et un geste obscène dirigé droit sur le blond.

Lorsque la légendaire bande de potes fut calmée, Minho tapa dans ses mains, cet air solennel que Newt avait appris à reconnaître sur le visage. Ils se connaissaient par coeur, tous les deux, prédisant presque sans fautes la prochaine action stupide l'un de l'autre, devinant sans peine leurs états d'âmes respectifs, et surtout, sachant déceler les taquineries à venir, rien qu'aux lueurs dansant dans leurs yeux foncés.

Newt appréciait Minho depuis leur première rencontre, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ranger les bières dans le compartiment à légumes, depuis leur première soirée, leur première nuit ensemble dans le lit de l'asiatique, tous deux trop embrumés pour se déshabiller. Il avait appris à rire de ses blagues, à supporter et canaliser sa sociabilité débordante, à respecter ses silences, avait gardé tous ses post-it couverts de messages souvent incongrus et en avait même fait un carré décoratif dans sa chambre. Chaque jour, Minho provoquait ses sourires, ses fous rires, ses feulements rageurs. Et chaque jour, Newt se sentait infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir rencontré ce personnage haut en couleurs, de l'avoir dans sa vie et de développer une telle amitié. Pour son ami, son colocataire, son frère, il avait même appris à fermer les yeux sur son style, et c'était dire.

Alors ce soir-là, la nuit déjà bien avancée, dans leur salon saturé de moments forts, tandis que Teresa somnolait et qu'Alby fumait une cigarette sous leur panneau mythique, il savait que Minho s'apprêtait à débiter une flopée de bêtises.

\- Je crois que je connais ton style, kit.

Newt se prit le visage dans les mains. Minho avait même employé le surnom des enfers, celui-là même qu'il n'employait que lors de ses pires moments. Cette abréviation de "chaton" en anglais, la langue originelle du blond. Les joues posées entre ses longs doigts, il attendait.

\- Un mètre quatre-vingt, brun, un peu bronzé, basketteur, un côté intello, ...

Newton Isaac n'écoutait plus son colocataire.

Il n'écoutait plus rien ni personne. Il ne percevait pas les rires lâchés, les paroles échangées, il ignorait tout de ce qui l'entourait, si même on le regardait ou l'on s'adressait à lui. Habitué aux taquineries de Minho, il avait déjà préparé son sourire. Mais les mots prononcés par son ami résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Il ne s'y attendait pas, il ne s'y était pas préparé. Et sa réaction disproportionnée le surprenait tout autant. Il n'y avait tout simplement jamais songé.

Souvent, ses amis le taquinaient gentiment sur le comportement de Thomas, ce dont il avait appris à jamais aucun d'eux n'avait évoqué quelques sentiments qui auraient pu entrer dans cette difficile inimitié. Lui-même, pourtant placé au coeur de cette hostilité depuis des mois, plus conscient que n'importe qui de l'impact et l'effet que l'attitude du brun avait sur lui, n'y avait jamais pensé, ne l'avait jamais envisagé.

Et pourtant, en entendant Minho décrire Thomas à la fois vaguement et assez précisément pour qu'il soit reconnu, l'air lui avait manqué. Newt n'était pas de ceux qui s'insurgeait à la moindre hostilité, pas le genre qui désirait être apprécié et aimé de tous, plutôt de ces quelques êtres humains qui ne faisaient pas grands cas de ceux qui ne les aimaient pas. Il disait toujours qu'aimer tout le monde, c'était aimer n'importe qui et il était lui même odieusement sélectif quant à son entourage. L'animosité de Thomas pourtant, le touchait, le heurtait, le blessait. C'était comme s'il attendait autre chose de la part du brun, comme s'il espérait un autre sentiment. Newt frotta nerveusement ses main sur le velour de son vêtement. Crispé, il triturait la fermeture de la salopette, son t-shirt blanc semblait soudainement glacé contre sa peau pâle.

Et si la lumière commençait à se faire dans l'esprit encombré du blond, il hésitait, cherchant à rester dans l'ombre. Newton paniquait. Il paniquait totalement à l'idée de découvrir une raison à son mal-être, une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser, une raison qui lui ferait encore davantage perdre le contrôle, une raison et un sentiment tout nouveau qu'il n'était définitivement pas prêt à gérer ou assumer. Réellement, il préférait s'en cacher, rester dans le flou, entretenir l'espoir déjà quasiment vain qu'il finirait par passer au-dessus de tout ça, que Thomas sortirait de ses pensées, qu'il ne lui accorderait bientôt plus la moindre importance. Mais ce n'était encore qu'un tissu de mensonges. Parce qu'à cause d'une blague de Minho qui avait mal tourné, Newt venait de comprendre. Newt venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Newt venait d'avoir la plus difficile, la plus amère des révélations. Il ne supportait pas l'ignorance du brun, il souffrait de son hostilité, tout simplement parce que Thomas Edison était spécial à ses yeux. Son maudit colocataire avait raison. C'était parfaitement son style. Et à presque quatre heure du matin, dans son salon encombré, Newton Isaac réalisa qu'il était foutrement attiré par le seul brun aux yeux whisky qui le détestait cordialement.

ooo

* * *

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente du grincement familier à ses dimanches et se retrouva nez à nez avec un bol de guacamole maison et du fromage râpé. Une inspection rapide lui révéla la présence de divers autres ingrédients, tels que du fromage de chèvre, une mangue et une quantité improbable de candy'up au chocolat. Le brun haussa les sourcils. Ca ne pouvait décemment pas être la possession de Minho. Il préféra toutefois s'en assurer.

\- Min, depuis quand tu manges des mangues et tu fais du guacamole ?

Thomas Edison arborait son air sérieux, celui-là même qu'il ne revêtait que lors des occasions spécialement graves, quasiment quotidiennement en somme. Debout dans la cuisine ouverte de leur quartier général, il faisait face à ses amis, les mains sur les hanches, une pâte à pizza bien blanche en train de lever dans son dos. Leur rendez-vous dominical n'était à manquer sous aucun prétexte, et lorsqu'ils en avaient assez de commander, la légendaire soirée-pizza se couplait à un top-chef survival ou les talents culinaires de Thomas étaient acclamés et salvateurs.

Le brun avait beaucoup de talents insoupçonnés, et Minho fût le premier à découvrir son habileté en cuisine. Quelques années plus tôt, las de l'entendre se plaindre toutes les demi-secondes, le brun avait fouillé le frigo de son ami et avec des poivrons, un paquet de coquillettes et de la sauce soja comme denrées principales, lui avait concocté un plat inoubliable. Depuis leur rencontre avec le duo que formait Alby et Teresa et l'instauration de leur pizza hebdomadaire, Thomas s'était essayé à la confection de la très populaire spécialité italienne. Ces dimanches-là se teintaient alors d'une ambiance un peu différente, encore plus chaleureuse, douce comme un feu de cheminée.

Mars touchait à sa fin et après plus de deux mois à remplir les caisses du Domino's le plus proche, l'étudiant en ingénierie s'était majestueusement proposé de régaler les troupes. Fièrement vêtu du tablier offert par les trois mousquetaires lovés sur le canapé - tablier qu'il avait difficilement accepté de porter, il faut bien dire que les motifs coquelicots imprimés dans un magenta odieusement criard s'éloignaient des vêtements sobres et foncés qu'il portait généralement - Thomas dévisageait Minho, l'index toujours pointé sur le réfrigérateur.

L'asiatique haussa les épaules, une ébauche de rire luisant dans ses yeux foncés.

\- On a échangé d'étage avec Newt, sa vue était heurtée par, je cite "le bordel monstrueux que j'arrive à faire avec des restes de pizzas, du bacon et trois yaourts périmés depuis deux mois et demi".

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement, tandis qu'Alby riait franchement en ajoutant une généreuse couche à la manière atypique qu'avait Minho d'organiser ses affaires et sa vie en général. Et tandis que les garçons débattaient de la meilleure façon de ranger leurs chaussettes, sous les plaintes d'une Teresa qui réclamait une médaille pour chaque jour ou elle devait les supporter, Thomas s'attela à sa tâche. Appliqué, consciencieux et terre-à-terre, il était le plus sérieux de la tribu. Plongé dans sa deuxième année d'ingénierie, travailleur acharné et exigeant, il ne ratait pour autant aucune occasion de sortir, retrouver ses amis ou aller mettre quelques paniers. Le brun était probablement le plus difficile à cerner, ses yeux whisky n'étaient aucunement expressifs et il lui arrivait encore régulièrement de surprendre Minho, avec lequel il partageait pourtant une décennie d'amitié. Il achevait de parsemer la première pizza de fromage quand la voix de Teresa résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Il est pas là, Newt ?

Newton Isaac, bien sûr. Même lorsqu'il le gâtait par son absence, il fallait qu'il soit mentionné. Thomas soupira sans s'en cacher. Six mois plus tôt, le grand blond aux tatouages et au corps divinement finement forgé d'acrobate avait investi l'appartement, devenant ainsi le colocataire et - diable - l'ami de Minho. Tous deux s'étaient vite rapprochés et le britannique adopté par Teresa d'abord, qui déblaterait toujours sur son style vestimentaire, puis un Alby trop enthousiaste, s'était greffé à la bande. Greffe que Thomas n'avait pas pu digérer. Ce garçon trop souriant, aux yeux trop noirs et à l'air trop doux et trop aventurier, il ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait en vérité. Et il ne manquait pas une seule occasion de lui démontrer son animosité. Les tentatives de ses amis pour canaliser cette haine s'étaient avérées vaines et même le tenace Newt avait cessé d'amorcer des pas dans sa direction. Thomas avait presque été déçu par cet abandon. Il prenait un certain plaisir à projeter son inimitié sur le jeune acrobate enjoué et imperturbable. Il osa un coup d'oeil vers le canapé et dû fermer les yeux, la lampe mal réglée se reflétant trop fortement dans le panneau de priorité à droit accroché au-dessus d'Alby.

\- C'est vrai, ça, il est où, Isaac ?

Minho lui décrocha un regarde étonné.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ce que Newt fait ?

\- Je m'y intéresse toujours pas, tocard. je me demande ce qui me vaut le plaisir d'échapper à son atroce air arrogant ce soir.

Un silence suivit la tirade, pourtant prononcée sur un ton neutre. Thomas savait bien que ses amis regrettaient la situation mais il haïssait trop leur blond compagnon pour limiter les piques lancées. Teresa s'enquit à son tour sur l'absence de Newt et Minho consentit alors à répondre. Le brun grimaça, dos à eux, Minho faisait toujours bien plus de faveurs à la jeune femme qu'à Alby et lui réunis. Il songeait même à lui demander des comptes et à s'attribuer une contrepartie à l'injustice.

\- Il est chez Gally, ce soir.

\- Gally ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Mais cela faisait deux fois que Thomas demandait des informations sur son ennemi favori ce soir là.

\- Un bon ami, du kayak, Newt et lui se sont rencontrés, ils se sont bien entendus, Gally est obstiné, mais vraiment très cool, je crois que Newt l'aime bien parce qu'il est franc et qu'il mérite d'être découvert et apprécié.

Thomas resta coi en enfournant sa pizza. Son air sceptique se suffisait à lui-même. Il écoutait la brune demander de plus amples informations sur le dénommé Gally, en songeant à lui envoyer des fleurs et une carte lui demandant d'occuper le colocataire de l'enfer chaque dimanche soir. Un goût amer vint cependant se déposer sur les lèvres fines de l'étudiant. Les questions fusaient à l'intérieur de sa tête et le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même finit par céder.

\- Ton Gally, là, il est gay ?

Minho failli s'étouffer mais un regard noir d'Alby et un violent coup de coude directement envoyé dans les côtes par une Teresa fan de taekwondo le dissuadèrent de faire un quelconque commentaire malvenu. Un nouveau silence plana sur la petite assemblée. Thomas serra la mâchoire, il se trouvait absolument stupide. Mais la question ayant été posée, il jugea que la gêne occasionnée méritait bien une réponse. Minho avala la moitié de sa bière d'une traite et se força à prendre un ton léger, désintéressé.

\- De ce que je sais, il a toujours essayé avec des filles, mais il est plutôt maladroit, comme gars.

\- Autant que toi ou lui il est récupérable ?

Teresa avait sauté sur l'occasion. Le sujet dériva et les complaintes de victime de l'asiatique retentirent bientôt dans tout l'appartement. Thomas ne participa, cette fois-là, pas au furieux débat. Ses pensées tournoyaient aléatoirement, mettant à mal son organisation parfaite. Il avait du mal à comprendre ses propres réactions, ce manque de tenue qu'il avait eu, son intérêt soudain - ou pas si soudain - pour une personne qu'il n'affectionnait pas même un peu. Newt l'agaçait même de loin,il avait un don certain. Mais Thomas ne retrouva pas son sourire, ce soir-là. Affection, intérêt, haine ou agacement, quelqu'en soient les raisons, Newt occupait presque constamment ses pensées.

ooo

* * *

\- Puisque je te dit que je suis un Gryffondor, courageux, chevaleresque et loyal !

Thomas soupira longuement, sans cesser de machouiller l'ongle de son pouce. S'il connaissait Minho par coeur et qu'il le savait buté à l'extrême, il se plaisait également à lui tenir tête et à obtenir ce fameux précieux dernier mot. Après plus de dix années d'amitié, ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, beaucoup évolués. Mais ils restaient fondamentalement les mêmes et les innombrables souvenirs qu'ils avaient forgés leurs servaient quotidiennement d'argumentation.

Seuls dans le salon de l'appartement de Minho, l'après-midi avançant tranquillement en dardant sa lumière orangée sur la tôle du panneau de priorité à droit accroché au mur, après avoir épluché Netflix, regardé un épisode de Spirit : La grande évasion et mangé tous les cookies de l'épicerie du coin, ils s'étaient mis en quête d'une nouvelle occupation. La seule bonne - bonne étant ici à grandement relativiser - idée qu'ils avaient eu avait été de remplir des test de personnalité sur internet. Ainsi, après avoir découvert qu'il était fait pour vivre à Tokyo et que Minho était Clochette dans l'univers Disney, Thomas avait proposé à l'asiatique de trouver leur maison respective dans la prestigieuse école de magie de Poudlard. Fans incontestés de la saga, les deux garçons avaient multiplié les marathons, et lus les tomes au moins cinq fois chacun. Mais à présent que Minho s'était vu envoyé chez les vicieux serpentards, il cherchait à grand coup de cris et de visage indigné, à contester les résultats.

\- T'as dû halluciner, tocard, je n'ai jamais fait preuve de fourberie.

Thomas haussa si haut les sourcils qu'il crut les sentir heurter le plafond. Il déposa ses talons sur la table basse, croisant les bras face à un Minho aux airs angéliques.

\- Du coup, quand t'es sortie avec ces deux filles en même temps en première et que t'as perfidement détourné le sujet sur la prof de littérature qui se faisait un terminale, c'était pas fourbe, non ?

\- J'appellerai ça être astucieux.

Thomas ricana dans sa barbe. Son profil innovateur et son goût prononcé pour le débat et la victoire reprennaient le dessus. Minho avait déjà perdu cette manche. D'abord sceptique quant à la véracité d'une série de questions, le brun s'était peu à peu laissé convaincre par le persuasif Alby de l'efficacité de ce fameux test des 16 personnalités. Une semaine à peine après les résultats, Thomas clamait partout qu'il partageait sa personnalité avec Tyrion Lannister et que quiconque tenterait de débattre avec lui se retrouverait rétamé en un éclair. Il inspira, amorça un sourire, et lança, avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable - c'est-à-dire une très légère, à peine perceptible, note de mépris.

\- J'appelle rêveries - Ce qu'en d'autres qu'un maître on nomme menteries.

Thomas comprit son erreur avant même de refermer la bouche. Face à lui, il voyait sans réellement le voir, un Minho à la fois interloqué, passablement énervé et quelque peu amusé. Evidemment, il avaIt reconnu le texte qu'il entendait répété plusieurs fois chaque jour. Le visage de l'asiatique avait toujours été particulièrement expressif et le garçon s'exprimait sans filtre, sa générosité naturelle dominant toute autre émotions, actions ou fourberies. Thomas entamait à peine son soupir que la voix de son meilleur ami s'éleva, terriblement neutre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cite Le Menteur, Thomas ?

Il avait osé l'appeler par son prénom, ajoutant à cette question déjà particulièrement sournoise, plusieurs couches de perfidie. Le brun ne répondit pas de suite, laissant de longues secondes s'écouler, sans pourtant parvenir à rassembler assez de mots cohérents pour formuler une réponse crédible. Les jurons défilaient dans sa tête, il n'était définitivement plus capable de rien lorsqu'il s'agissait de Newton Isaac. Parce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du beau blond. A vrai, il s'agissait toujours de lui. A chaque fois que rien ne tournait rond, qu'il était réduit au silence, que l'atmosphère entre Minho et lui se faisait pesante, qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, qu'il croisait les yeux trop sombres de l'étudiant.

Et alors que le silence s'étirait presque infiniment comme l'hiver canadien, Thomas se revit passer à la librairie d'occasion près de son appartement, acheter un exemplaire un peu jauni de la comédie de Corneille, l'ouvrir presque instantanément, passer les trois soirées suivantes à dévorer le texte, souriant à la plupart des répliques du valet. Il se visualisa, une semaine avant son achat, à écouter faussement distraitement Newt expliquer à Teresa qu'il travaillait depuis des mois pour jouer Cliton à la représentation annuelle de la troupe de théâtre amateur du campus. Le brun se souvenait de chaque intonation, de la joie dans le timbre de son meilleur ennemi, de la description détaillée du costume qui revêtirait à la fin du mois d'avril, de l'extase avec laquelle il avait parlé de la mise en scène, refusant catégoriquement d'en dire plus à une Teresa frustrée mais fière de son ami. Il se remémora l'émotion dans les prunelles foncées de Newt quand Minho, Teresa et Alby lui avaient fermement assurés qu'ils viendraient tous le voir avec grand plaisir. Il se rappela même avoir gardé le silence lorsque le blond lui avait tranquillement proposé de venir à la représentation.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, amèrement subjugué par les images lui revenant à l'esprit, Thomas en avait oublié Minho. Il le fixait toujours sévèrement, un air désolé apparaissant aux commissures de ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Décidément, le brun n'avait pas compris comment il s'était involontairement retrouvé sur le terrain glissant des questions vagues et accusatrices. Il grimaça, faisant le constat peu reluisant de la situation qu'il avait, de toute évidence, provoquée. La culpabilité qui le rongeait déjà certains soirs revint le gifler en plein visage.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça si tu t'intéresses à Newt ? Je veux dire si tu le détestes pas autant que tu sembles le prétendre ?

Thomas se mit à tordre nerveusement ses doigts.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je le détestais pas. Et puis je suis pas le seul responsable, c'est sa faute aussi, son air arrogant, là. Il pourrait quand même faire un effort avec moi...

Le brun pataugeait. Il était le seul responsable et Newt avait fait des dizaines de pas vers lui. Il en avait parfaitement conscience mais à cet instant précis, le brun n'avait aucune défense, aucun argument solide, aucune explication rationnelle à arguer à Minho.

\- Tu déconnes, Tom. Il a essayé plein de fois, tu le calcules pas, et quand tu daignes lui adresser un mot ou un geste ils dégoulinent tellement de haine que même moi je suis à deux doigts de me noyer dedans. Tu t'attends à quoi ? A ce qu'il vienne sonner à ta porte le soir de Noël avec des pancartes qui te disent à quel point t'es parfait à ses yeux ?

Une seconde gifle vint heurter le visage morose de Thomas. Il ne détestait évidemment pas cet odieusement attirant personnage qu'était Newton Isaac. Chaque jour depuis des mois, il se battait contre lui-même. Il avait minutieusement forgé cette haine, méticuleusement construit un personnage, soigneusement choisi des défauts et avait appris à exécrer le blond. Il avait délicieusement laissé sa raison l'emporter et avait même fini par aimer le détester, par se délecter des réactions de Newt à son comportement, par ignorer avec superbe, chacun des regards réprobateurs de Teresa, chacune des remarques d'Alby, des gestes de Minho. Thomas Edison avait durement travaillé pour en arriver là. Mais peu à peu ses convictions se brisaient, ses actions se contredisaient, son assurance se fissurait et ses rêves s'adoussicaient.

Thomas balaya la pièce du regard, ses yeux glissant lentement sur le bomber jaune suspendu à l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Son être entier lui hurlait de faire des efforts, chacun de ses dix-sept muscles zygomatiques, mineurs, majeurs, loveurs le tiraillaient à chaque fois qu'il entendait Newton Isaac parler, qu'il le voyait sourire. Il se voilait la face, il le savait, mais rien ne changerait vraiment. Minho pouvait l'assassiner de phrases marquantes tant qu'il le voulait, rien ne changerait vraiment. Le brun ne luttait pas. Il était tout simplement tétanisé, submergé. Face à ses sentiments, ses envies, son manque de confiance en lui, Thomas Edison était définitivement mort de peur.

* * *

A bien vite pour la suite et fin de l'aventure, matelots!


	3. Lune croissante

_._

 _._

 _0n y est, le point final de_ Priorité à Droite _vient d'être posé._

 _Ça n'a pas toujours été une aventure facile, j'ai maintes fois pensé que je ne finirai jamais ce projet, mais j'ai surtout pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et elle me tient à coeur, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Lumière est faite sur le titre et le concept._

 _Merci à **Valmorel** , mon acolyté préférée, qui sait si justement écouter mes mélodies, **Akimichi** , ma douceur au quotidien, et merci à vous. _

_A très vite, ou presque vite,_

 _Neviy._

* * *

Le blond accentua la tension dans les muscles de ses bras, dardant un regard encore obscurci par sa récente inactivité sur les lignes noires ornant sa peau. Un premier soupir fila silencieusement entre ses fines lèvres, tandis qu'il se tournait en un bruissement de tissu, entreprenant d'étirer ses jambes encore endormies. La lumière du jour naissant traversait les rideaux clairs, et, en avisant ses traits danser avec arrogance sur les draps, Newt grimaça. Il repensait douloureusement aux centaines de millier de minutes de repos et de rêves colorés que l'inefficacité notoire de ces stores beiges lui avait déjà ôté. En posant ses pieds au sol, il prit la radicale décision de les remplacer le soir-même. Sur ces enthousiasmantes résolutions, le blond ramassa son pantalon de jogging lâchement abandonné sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'enfila rapidement et sortit de son antre, chacunes de ses cellules pulsant son besoin de caféine.

La consommation de café du jeune homme pouvait facilement être mise en corrélation avec l'adjectif excessif. Mais il ne fumait presque plus, avait recommencé à s'entraîner et était grandement motivé par sa représentation théâtrale à venir. C'est donc un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, fin prêt à murmurer sa réplique finale en attendant que son café coule, qu'il traversa le couloir pour gagner la pièce écarlate qui leur - ou plutôt lui, les fois ou Minho s'était mis au fourneaux tendant vers le négatif - servait de cuisine.

Le blond décela directement la présence étrangère à quelques mètres de lui. Sur le canapé, soigneusement enroulé dans un plaid foncé, une forme humaine se redressait en position plus ou moins assise. Malgré l'heure matinale, Newt fit rapidement les quelques connections nécessaires dans son encéphale. Minho était sorti avec Thomas la veille, ils avaient dû rentrer ensemble, tard. Son colocataire partant généralement ramer trop tôt pour son insidieuse gueule de bois le samedi, le beau brun qui lui vouait un amour sans limite aucune avait investi leur canapé. Un regard alentour et le sac de sport de l'asiatique toujours présent près de l'entrée appris au blond que l'alcool avait vaincu le sportif et qu'il dormait encore profondément dans ses draps rouge et or.

Newt avisa le regard de Thomas sur lui et, fidèle à lui-même, lui décerna un signe du menton.

\- Bonjour.

Il retint un sourire devant l'air du brun, toujours emmitouflé dans son tissu hivernal, lui-même n'étant vêtu que de son jogging, lui tombant sur les hanches. Sans prendre la peine d'arranger ses ondulations claires, il appuya sur le bouton centrale de sa bien-aimée cafetière et repris, avec une neutralité sans pareille.

\- Un café ?

Newt se délecta presque de la surprise peu dissimulée du brun et patienta élégamment les quelques secondes que ce-dernier prit pour se remettre de ses émotions matinales. Un peu hésitant, mais l'air assez ouvert à cet échange, Thomas acquiesça légèrement.

\- S'il te plaît.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Thomas définitivement assis sur le canapé, sa colonne parfaitement alignée au centre de la croix du légendaire panneau de priorité à droite, sirotait son café. Le plaid tombait sur ses jambes, ses épaules et son torse nu dévoilés aux yeux d'un Newt, adossé au plan de travail, sa nonchalance habituelle se mêlant à la satisfaction du breuvage qu'il buvait lentement. Les étudiants, ensemble sans l'être, laissaient les minutes s'égrener, chacun tentant de deviner si le silence environnant finirait un jour par être brisé.

\- Pourquoi t'es si calme ? Ca vient d'où ce sang froid ? Tu prends jamais de petit-déjeuner ? Pourquoi tu restes sympa avec moi alors que j'ai toujours été désagréable ? Tu l'a acheté ou ton bomber jaune ?

Les mots filaient si promptement aux oreilles de Newt qu'il riva inéluctablement ses prunelles foncées sur les cordes vocales vibrantes du brun. La peau nue de sa gorge tressaillait délicieusement, et le jeune homme perdit rapidement le fil de ces trop nombreuses phrases trop soudainement débitées. Le blond laissa son regard glisser sur le torse de Thomas et oubliant son pragmatisme habituel, délaissa l'analyse au profit de la contemplation. Il se reprit rapidement toutefois et adopta un sarcasme souverainement maîtrisé.

\- On va se détendre, Aladdin, il est même pas dix heures du matin et j'ai pas encore fini mon café. Je t'accorde trois questions, fais le bon choix.

Thomas ne cacha pas son sourire face à l'appellation et haussa les épaules, affichant un faciès strictement résigné à la discussion qu'il avait lui-même initié.

\- Ingénieuses, tes méthodes, Jack Frost !

Newt sourit largement cette fois. Il était sincèrement amusé à la fois par le jeu de mot et par la référence tranquillement lancés par le brun. Curieux de nature, il appréciait les personnes cultivées et intelligentes et salua intérieurement la vivacité d'esprit de son meilleur ennemi. D'ordinaire odieusement inamical et tranchant, Thomas s'arrangeait régulièrement pour ôter au blond l'envie de lui adresser la parole ou de partager l'oxygène d'une même pièce avec son animosité exacerbée. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelles discussions, et ce n'est qu'à travers Minho, Teresa et parfois Alby, qu'ils avaient appris à superficiellement se connaître. Au delà de l'amusement et de son cheminement de pensées, Newt était grandement surpris par l'attitude positive et ouverte de Thomas. Il semblait, en effet, accepter la conversation, l'apprécier et l'avait même entamée. Malgré son aversion pour les premières heures de la journée, le comédien décida de se montrer coopératif.

Le brun, de son côté, semblait avoir délaissé son humour - très correct pour une heure si matinale - et recouvré tout son sérieux. Sa voix résonna tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine pourpre.

\- C'est quoi ton livre préféré ?

Newt sortit doucement le nez de sa boisson foncée, déjà bien tiédie et afficha un sourire si léger qu'il en était à peine perceptible. Nûment interloqué et surpris dans un sens qu'il se prit à trouver très positif, le blond ne réfléchit pas longtemps à sa réponse. Il s'interrogea cependant quelques secondes sur la question de Thomas,qu'il connaissait si peu, sur lequel il avait, malgré toute la neutralité qu'il avait tenté de conserver des mois durant, apposé un jugement sévère et des idées fausses. Le comédien n'avait jamais réellement imaginé leur première vraie conversation et ne s'attendait surtout aucunement à ce que le brun lui parle de littérature. L'absurdité de la situation n'ébranla pas pour autant son sang froid.

\- Le maître des illusions, de Donna Tartt.

Le haussement de sourcils de Thomas n'échappa pas au blond. Se pouvait-il qu'il connaisse l'oeuvre qui l'avait souvent inspiré et fait voyager ? Newt capta soudainement les lèvres du brun s'entrouvrir, il observait décidément beaucoup les mouvements labiaux de son meilleur ennemi. Avant que ce-dernier n'ait pu prononcer un mot, il lança un avertissement, teinté d'une nonchalance paroxystique.

\- Si tu demandes pourquoi, ça compte comme une deuxième question.

\- T'es insupportable, Isaac.

Le dénommé s'autorisa un rire face aux lèvres pincées de son interlocuteur. Sympathique et sociable, il n'en restait pas moins très joueur, un brin provocateur et il avait clairement saisi cette jolie opportunité de se venger un peu de la désobligeance dont Thomas avait éminemment fait preuve tout au long de l'année écoulée.

\- Je prends le compliment. Et dépêche toi un peu, j'ai pas toute la journée à t'accorder, Edison.

Newt réceptionna joyeusement un geste obscène en guise de réponse. La deuxième question, toutefois, ne tarda pas. Thomas parla de musique, cette fois-là, d'une chanson ou d'un morceau particulièrement inspirant. Le blond fit disparaître les intenses images dansant devant ses yeux avant de les river dans les prunelles de Thomas.

\- La musique d'ouverture d'un des spectacles du cirque du soleil, Volta. Elle s'appelle To The Stars. Elle te donne l'impression d'être invincible, de tout pouvoir faire et réaliser. C'est très inspirant.

Toujours installé sur le canapé, Thomas se tut. Son air était difficilement déchiffrable à cet instant précis et une part de Newt se félicita d'avoir une raison valable de le détailler encore et encore, d'analyser et d'observer chacun de ses traits, d'aviser ses cheveux en bataille et de trouver un charme à ce naturel matinal. Thomas ne le regardait pas, cette fois, il mordillait un de ses ongles, faisant tressauter ses lèvres à la teinte parfaite. Newt secoua la tête, et tandis qu'il se tournait pour déposer sa tasse finalement vidée dans l'évier, la voix du brun vint caresser son dos nu.

\- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Le blond avait espéré une question sur la peinture ou le cinéma, cette fois. Mais il avait fallu que cet imbécile de scientifique remette le sujet sensible sur le tapis. Newt le maudit et l'injuria intérieurement une bonne centaine de fois. Ce matin-là, ils avaient menés ensemble une conversation, en souriant, riant, parfois, sans s'entretuer, mais il avait fallu que le brun gâche tout. Il était définitivement doué pour casser l'ambiance.

Newt n'eût pas le temps de trouver une réponse adéquate que la porte de la chambre de Minho s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître l'asiatique, en caleçon, l'air enjoué et chantant un morceau pop beaucoup trop aigu pour lui à tue-tête. Il se stoppa net à mi-chemin du réfrigérateur, son faciès éberlué ôtant encore un peu plus de sa crédibilité.

\- Quoi ? Newton Isaac et Thomas Edison dans la même pièce, en pleine conversation ? Mais c'est incroyable, dire que j'ai raté ça à cause de mon dernier verre ! Teresa me croira jamais. Ca va les gars ?

Il se dirigea vers Thomas pour le saluer, mais ce-dernier ne daigna même pas lui dire bonjour. Visiblement irrité, le brun balayait d'un geste de la main le flot de paroles d'un Minho offusqué de son manque de politesse. Newt haussa un sourcil. Le brun à la sympathie déficitaire devait, à travers les quelques phrases qu'ils avaient échangées, avoir usé la totalité de son capital amitié quotidien.

Le blond profita de l'intervention de son colocataire pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Avant de disparaître derrière le panneau en bois, il lança quelques mots à Thomas, qui le suivait silencieusement du regard. Dire que sa journée commençait à peine.

* * *

Un soupir fila entre ses lèvres et Thomas réalisa qu'il s'approchait de sa cinquantième plainte en un laps de temps bien trop court. Il avait délaissé son appartement au profit du canapé si familier de l'antre de Newt et Minho. Seul, Minho étant étrangement allé acter sa présence à l'un de ses cours de quatre heures et l'acrobate parti à une journée entière de répétition, il fixait un quelconque point dans le vide, perdu, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Ses pensées tournoyaient trop rapidement à l'intérieur d'un encéphale en évidente surchauffe, des milliers de doutes le tiraillaient sans arrêt, il suffoquait presque, enlisé dans une situation à l'inconfort extrême et des sentiments contradictoires qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il nourrissait une maladive obsession pour un seul être aux ondulations claires, pourtant, son mal-être et ses interrogations ne provenaient que de lui-même. Thomas Edison s'était engagé, corps et âme, il y avait des mois de cela, dans une lutte acharnée contre lui-même.

Il en prenait conscience, chaque jour un peu plus, et se déchirait entre la peur et la culpabilité. Sa récente conversation avec Newt l'avait heurté, juste assez fort pour que l'impact résonne dans sa tête, entaillé juste assez profondément pour qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur mais voit la cicatrice laissée. Thomas avait la fâcheuse habitude de gâcher le beau. De par une haine injustifiée, malgré les efforts du blond, il avait ruiné une belle rencontre, à la fin de l'été dernier, une rencontre toute douce, un hasard aux effluves harmonieuses ; il avait noyé, sauvagement, une relation à naître, écrasé du pied de nombreux sourires. Et ce samedi matin là , une nouvelle fois, il avait réussi à gâcher la beauté d'une tranquille conversation matinale, en demandant à Newt les raisons de sa haine. Thomas leva les yeux au ciel. La voix nonchalamment moqueuse du blond avait fini par lui répondre. "C'est toi qui me déteste, Edison. Moi, je m'adapte".

La haine provenait de lui. Et uniquement de lui. Elle était issue d'un mélange affreusement mal dosé d'ignorance, d'agressivité et de protection. Thomas ne haïssait pas Newt. Il était éperdument amoureux de lui et avait stupidement rejeté sur le blond la responsabilité de ses propres sentiments. Sentiments qui avaient complètement brisés ses convictions, sa ligne directrice, ses croyances, sa connaissance de lui-même. Le brun se frotta nerveusement le visage. Ils étaient si différents.

Depuis ce premier vendredi soir, Thomas regardait le blond de loin, de beaucoup trop loin. Il pataugeait, perdu dans son dégoût de lui-même. Les limites que son esprit cartésien lui imposait, Newt voguait tout simplement dessus. Et cet être libre prenait les vagues de plein fouet, il se jetait et s'éloignait tellement dans la mer agitée, que Thomas, les pieds ancrés sur le rivage, finissait par le perdre de de vue.

Newt avait toute cette insouciance, cet optimisme, cette curiosité démente qui débordait en lui, toute cette quantité de choses qui filaient dans le son de son rire, dans les innombrables lueurs dansant dans ses yeux sombres. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des nuits étoilées, le genre de nuit ou le ciel brille si intensément, qu'il semble guider les âmes les plus égarées vers des horizons nouveaux. Et si Thomas rêvait à chaque instant que le beau blond le libère de la cage qu'il s'était lui-même érigé, qu'il le prenne par la main et l'emmène dans son monde ou les limites étaient brisées par la seule force d'un sourire, il mourrait de peur. Il avait peur d'être abandonné au milieu des flots, de se noyer, de se laisser envelopper par la solitude et le froid, de retrouver ses anciens démons et d'être attiré, à nouveau, par le néant.

Thomas était allé beaucoup trop loin dans sa haine envers Newt. Pour se protéger il avait bâti de nouvelles barrières. Barrières qu'il craignait ne jamais plus pouvoir franchir. Et en fermant douloureusement les yeux, il envisagea, pour la première fois, de ne plus jamais pouvoir contempler de ciel étoilé.

Et même s'il mourrait littéralement de peur, Thomas ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner ces nuits pavées d'étoiles. Il lui dirait, il lui dirait tout, il lui dirait à quel point il avait été con et il n'attendait que d'être effleuré du doigt, frôlé du bout des lèvres et plaqué contre une surface solide par le bras musclé et tatoué de Newt. Le brun grimaça. Il ne savait pas s'exprimer et avait trop avancé dans un sens pour simplement s'excuser en quelques mots et plonger sans peurs ni craintes dans une déclaration auprès d'un garçon qu'il avait nourri de haine et qui ne voulait sans doutes même pas de lui. Un peu désespéré, toujours hésitant, il essayait de coucher ses mots sur papier. Il n'écrivait pas vraiment une lettre à Newt, c'était même plutôt à lui-même qu'elle s'adressait, pour lui offrir un peu de bravoure, pour porter haut les couleurs de Gryffondor, pour avouer ses sentiments à l'irrésistible et inatteignable Draco Malfoy des temps modernes, sans vouloir disparaître dans une armoire ou sous une cape au moment fatidique.

Thomas griffonna alors, des heures durant, sans trop de cohérence, avec des pauses trop régulières et à la longueur indécente, ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour voler toutes les boissons possible à l'étage de Minho et inspecter l'alimentation de Newt, cherchant peut-être à y trouver un lien avec son physique parfait, survolant un vieux tome de Mélusine trouvé sous le lit de Minho, lui envoyant une dizaine de messages sans queues ni têtes pour lui rappeler les romans jeunesse qu'ils dévoraient avant et après leurs parties interminables de jeux vidéos. Il retranscrit le charisme du blond, l'effet de ses sourires, la haine profonde que lui-même nourrissait face à son indifférence grandissante, l'expression de son inimitié, l'espoir de voir le comédien réagir à ses attaques, ses tentatives vaines de le déchiffrer en utilisant l'astrologie, les ascendances. Il écrivit comment il avait dévoré Le Menteur, imaginé Newt dans le rôle de Cliton, écouté vingt fois de suite sa chanson préférée, s'était tourmenté des soirées entières à tenter de comprendre pourquoi toutes ses pensées n'étaient orientées que vers l'infernal colocataire de son meilleur ami. Thomas souriait, se délectant des images qui s'imposaient à lui, profitant des sonorités propres aux blonds qui lui caressaient les oreilles. Newton Isaac était insidieusement entré dans sa peau, dans sa tête et dans chaque infime parcelle de son être.

Le brun froissa le papier entre ses doigts. Ses peurs ne l'avaient pas quitté, mais elles semblait à présent surpassées par d'autres sentiments, d'autres envies, une nouvelle témérité pas très assurée. Newt occupait une nouvelle fois son esprit, ce soir-là, mais c'est dans ses yeux qu'il se noyait, contre ses lèvres qu'il souriait et c'est habité par une nouvelle chaleur qu'il quitta le salon, sa lettre soigneusement pliée dans la poche de son jean, laissant les reflets du soleil couchant danser sans lui sur le panneau de priorité à droite qui connaissait désormais ses moindres secrets.

* * *

Le blond massa longuement les muscles raidis de sa nuque, étouffant quelques larges bâillements. En ce samedi matin printanier, il s'était généreusement octroyé plusieurs heures de sommeil supplémentaires et il avait fallu que le soleil dépasse le zénith pour qu'il daigne interrompre ses prélassements et se vêtir, dans le but de sortir de son antre pourtant si confortable. La grande mansuétude qui le caractérisait lui avait fait promettre à son impétueuse et tranchante brune préférée de réserver deux heures pour aller boire un café avant sa dernière répétition.

Newt s'attela donc à retrousser son pantalon chino bordeaux, avec une minutie presque exagérée, ses pensées vagabondant sauvagement vers son équilibre relationnel particulièrement bancal. Si sa colocation avec le légendaire et mal vêtu Minho était tant une franche réussite qu'une franche rigolade, que sa relation fraternelle et intellectuelle avec Teresa le comblait de bonheur et de joutes verbales et que les idées parfois plus conceptuelles que brillantes d'un Alby aux noeuds papillons de qualité avaient le talent de chasser sa rarissime mauvaise humeur, le blond était toujours grandement déstabilisé par Thomas. Il avait, évidemment, tenté de passer outre leur conversation cordiale et la gentillesse aussi soudaine qu'inopinée du brun mais il contrôlait parfois difficilement ses émotions. Malgré lui, il avait été troublé de constater qu'un sourire de l'odieux Thomas et quelques signes d'intérêts à son égard avaient presque pu briser la distance installée et la barrière érigée par ses soins entre l'inamical personnage et ses potentiels sentiments et états d'âme. Bousculé par ces choses qu'il ne contrôlait pas, agacé par l'emprise du descendant de la lignée Edison sur lui, Newt avait décidé de ne plus laisser de place à un quelconque espoir ou une démente indulgence, de simplement construire sa vie à l'abri de tout regard liquoreux.

Il finit de boutonner sa chemise à pois, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres angéliques et gagna la cuisine, dans le but de se sustenter avant de quitter l'appartement.

Le blond avait perçu les éclats de rire entremêlés de Thomas et Minho depuis sa chambre quelques minutes auparavant, mais le douceur sereine du silence avait réinvesti l'espace de cuir et de tôle voilée dans lequel s'étaient déjà déroulées de nombreuses et mythiques soirées. Newt s'attendait à trouver l'espace libre, le brun était pourtant là, assis à sa place habituel, sur le canapé qu'il occupait, depuis quelques semaines, presque aussi souvent que les réels résidents de l'appartement.

\- Il est où Minho ?

La question parut brutale, l'absence de salutation venant alourdir presque violemment l'atmosphère entre les deux étudiants. Le brun ne se démonta pas, gardant les sourcils relevés et une esquisse de sourire sur le visage.

\- On a joué à Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux pour savoir qui irait chercher un thaï. Il a perdu, Minho joue…

\- Toujours la même chose, je sais. Ciseaux, feuille, puis pierre.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air amusé, l'asiatique n'avait toujours pas réalisé ou corrélé ses défaites constantes, ce dont, en bon serpentard qui se respecte, il jouait sans mesure ou ménagement. Thomas, qui revêtait plutôt un profil Gryffondor selon son avis de fan invétéré, avait, sciemment, abandonné la loyauté et le sens de l'amitié dont se pavanaient si odieusement les rouges et or, au profit de la paresse pécheresse, et avait donc laisser Minho s'acquitter de la mission déjeuner. Newt bataillait mentalement pour placer Teresa dans la bonne maison quand la voix du brun s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Je maintiens que t'as exactement la même tête que Jack Frost, mais t'as droit à trois questions aussi.

Newt fut vivement traversé par l'envie démente de gifler Thomas, de se délecter du son sec du contact de leurs épidermes, de pouvoir lui hurler qu'il n'était pas en droit de décider de son envie de lui poser des questions, de leurs conversations, de quelque échange que ce soit sans le concerter avant. Il mourrait d'envie de lui asséner sèchement qu'il ne réalisait pas l'impact que toutes ces comparaisons, références, sonorités avait sur lui et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à être tranquille, débarrassé enfin de ces yeux ambrés, qui lui transperçaient le coeur une énième fois. Piqué par la curiosité, désireux de conserver sa nonchalance, il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu comptes t'installer définitivement sur notre canapé ?

Il sembla au blond, qu'une fois de plus, ce n'était pas les mots auxquels le brun s'attendait. Finement, il réprima son insolence et cacha sa satisfaction au regard quelque peu déstabilisé de son interlocuteur, qui, cette fois encore, su rebondir.

\- Avoue que je rendrai bien dans le décor, Isaac ! Et tu pourrais m'observer et m'admirer à ta guise.

\- Excellent, moi qui voulais une baignoire, ça me donne une raison de plus de déménager.

Ils arboraient tous deux des sourires narquois et Newt se décida à renchérir, consumant sa deuxième carte avec une interrogation prodigieusement moqueuse.

\- T'es insupportable, Edison, c'est un talent naturel ?

Le blond portait toujours son sourire, impatient de tester les limites de la répartie de son meilleur ennemi, galvanisé par l'idée seule d'un challenge intellectuel. Face à lui, le brun perdit sa propre courbure labiale, qui fut trop brusquement remplacé par un air grave, un peu nerveux. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Je suis pas toujours très malin, c'est pénible je crois. Genre, je te déteste pas, tu vois, loin de là, mais je suis vraiment con alors...

Newt leva la main, geste simple mais brusque, enjoignant Thomas au silence. Son appétence pour la joute verbale qu'il pensait poursuivre et son impatience étaient furieusement retombées, laissant place à une colère vibrante. Le blond était formidablement excédé, las de faire des efforts, de subir les variations du brun. Laissant volontairement le silence s'installer, il traversa la pièce pour se saisir de son bomber jaune et repassa, toujours sans mot dire devant un Thomas décontenancé. Son visage délicat paraissait calme, mais c'est d'une voix blanche qu'il offrit au brun sa réaction.

\- Ecoute, Edison, on va utiliser ma troisième question comme une requête. Epargne moi tes conversations et états d'âme, continues à m'ignorer comme tu as si bien su la faire depuis septembre et laisse moi tranquille. J'ai absolument aucune envie que tu débarques dans ma vie. Merci. Et bonne journée.

Sans laisser au brun la moindre occasion de lui répondre, ni même lui accorder un regard sombre, Newton Isaac quitta l'appartement, ses timberlands délacées, ses jointures blanchissantes tant sa poigne était serrée autour de sa veste préférée.

Thomas resta seul, la faim coupée, la vague envie d'être assommé ou tué par une chute inopinée du panneau de priorité à droite accroché au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur le cuir foncé, la brune se pencha pour attraper habilement sa bouteille en verre du bout des doigts et la porta lentement à ses lèvres, laissant couler le liquide tiédissant à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Une paire d'heures plus tôt, elle était arrivée, les yeux cernés, les traits tirés mais l'air soulagé, elle avait alors tranquillement ôté ses bottines, sorti sa chemise de son jean et enlacé joyeusement un Minho aux yeux rieurs, transportant deux bières et des pringles.

Teresa rangea sa bière dans le pli de son genou gauche, une manette posée en équilibre sur sa jambe droite et se frotta les yeux, étalant artistiquement son liner, dans un souci de l'harmoniser au bas froissé de son chemisier et à ses chaussettes dépareillées, l'une à l'effigie de Serdaigle, l'autre imprimée de chouettes blanches et de balais. A ses côtés, Minho grignotait un reste de pizza de sa main libre, l'autre caressant distraitement les mèches désordonnées de la brune. La douceur de l'instant semblait frôler leurs peaux, illuminer leurs regards et étirer leurs sourires respectifs. Même ce silence ambiant, qui succédait à une partie de jeu vidéo, à un repas improvisé et à quelques fous rires que tous deux devaient à l'univers fournis et diversifié de Youtube, ne parvenait pas à gêner les deux étudiants. Teresa le brisa toutefois.

\- C'est demain soir, _Le Menteur_ , tu crois que Thomas ira voir Newt jouer ?

Minho ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son soupir agacé, il réfléchit quelques instants, tentant de faire la lumière sur les péripéties relationnelles de ses amis, rassemblant ses informations diverses et assurément déformées sur le cas complexe de ses énergumènes favoris.

\- J'en sais rien, Tee. Je suppose que oui. J'ai cherché le déj, tout à l'heure, il était bizarre quand je suis rentré, un peu blasé, silencieux, genre. Il a sauté sur la première occasion pour partir.

La brune haussa un sourcil, à la fois intriguée et désabusée. Il y avait de cela des mois qu'ils assistaient, Alby à l'appui, aux rapports compliqués entre Newt et Thomas. A force de persuasion et piques bien placées, la journaliste était triomphalement parvenue à faire admettre au blond que sa morosité quant aux inimitiés de Thomas était peut-être dues à quelques sentiments ou affections. Minho, lui, usant de sa connaissance parfaite de Thomas et de ses capacités sociales et empathiques aiguisées, avait su faire admettre au brun que la haine qu'il vouait à Newt était plus illusoire que réelle ou justifiée. Les deux jeunes hommes, pourtant, restaient aveuglément sur leurs positions, incapables d'abolir les barrière qui les séparaient vicieusement d'un bonheur sans limites.

\- J'ai pris un café avec Newt avant, il était nerveux, aussi. Je mettais ça sur le compte du stress, mais visiblement le stress c'est Thomas.

Minho caressait toujours délicatement les cheveux de la brune qui se mit à jouer avec le cordon du gilet du sportif. Leur proximité n'était pas nouvelle mais elle s'amplifiait ce soir-là et ces doux contacts leurs étaient particulièrement agréables. Teresa posa sa tête sur l'épaule solide de l'asiatique avant de reprendre, passablement agacée.

\- J'ose espérer que Thomas va se pointer demain soir, rejoindre Newt en coulisse à la fin et lui dire à quel point il est putain d'amoureux de lui depuis le début.

\- Et quoi ? Que Newt le chope par le col et l'embrasse contre un mur en l'insultant ?

La brune ricana, tous ses espoirs réunis et concentrés vers la réalisation improbable mais satisfaisante de leur plan parfaitement ficelé. Elle avait réellement envie de voir l'idylle entre ses amis se concrétiser et saisirait joyeusement l'opportunité de les charrier à vie sur ces stupides mois de souffrances et questionnements inutiles.

\- **La vie est belle** , on a juste du mal à le réaliser, parfois.

La voix de Minho était teintée d'une sérénité sincère, il semblait calme, son organe vital s'était ralenti, ses mouvements adoucis. Sans se départir de ses sonorités moqueuses, il constatait une réalité et préférait en rire que s'en formaliser. Teresa le dévisagea, réalisant, elle, à quel point ce personnage était haut en couleurs et intriguant, combien il était bon de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de taillader quelque peu leur amis communs.

\- Ils sont vraiment cons. Ils pourraient être si heureux ensemble.

L'asiatique referma ses bras sur elle en riant à la vue de son expression frustrée, furieuse et incrédule. Ses intonations déclinèrent légèrement lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on est un peu cons, nous aussi ?

Et quand Teresa plongea son regard dans le sien en secouant négativement la tête, il décela dans son sourire, les plus beaux présages, l'aube et le crépuscule et les plus vives couleurs du bonheur.

* * *

Debout au milieu de ce salon aux odeurs, aux couleurs si familières, laissant les minutes s'égrener et le temps couler, se consumer, s'échapper comme de la fumée entre ses doigts, Thomas attendait. Le brun avait gardé sa veste et semblait figé, au centre de la pièce, sans percevoir les heures se faner. Et dans le silence environnement, il pouvait entendre son coeur cogner furieusement contre sa poitrine, à ses tempes, au bord de ses lèvres pâlies.

Ce ne fut qu'infiniment plus tard que le blond passa la porte, ses traits délicats soudainement un peu déformés par la surprise.

\- Tu as été excellent.

Chacune des intonations, parfaitement mesurées du valet caressèrent une nouvelle fois les oreilles du brun, il revit chaque expression habiller son visage sans défauts, les moindres détails, coutures, teintes de son costume, ses quelques mèches blondes humidifiées par la moiteur du théâtre qui affichait complet.

Newt eu un réel sourire. Il sembla à Thomas qu'il voyait cette fascinante courbure pour la première fois.

\- Merci d'être venu.

Le brun ne souriait pas.

\- Je te promets de te laisser tranquille si c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais je voudrai que tu m'écoute, juste deux minutes. Je suis désolé.

Thomas inspira, s'humecta les lèvres, crocheta son épaule, laissant ses doigts tendus y tracer de profonds sillons. A la fois possédé par la peur et envahi d'une chaleur aux effluves libératrices, il sauta dans le vide, son regard liquoreux quittant ses pieds pour plonger désespérément dans les prunelles abyssales du blond.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu te voir. Je mourrai d'envie de venir te voir jouer, et je meurs toujours d'envie de te découvrir, de passer du temps avec toi, de pouvoir t'admirer et t'embêter chaque jour du reste de ma vie. Je t'ai jamais détesté, je me persuadais te vouer une haine sans limites. Je sais que tu veux pas de moi dans la tienne, mais toi, t'as débarqué dans ma vie, t'as tout bousculé et j'ai pas réussi à l'admettre ou l'accepter. La vérité c'est que je suis foutrement amoureux de toi, Newt. Et j'avais vraiment besoin de te le dire.

Le brun quitta l'obscurité étrangement attractive des prunelles du blond et son regard attrapa la porte de l'appartement, vers laquelle il se détourna lestement. Une voix dure claqua derrière lui.

\- Attends un peu, j'en ai pas terminé avec toi, Edison.

Glaciale, parfaite, terriblement séduisante, la neutralité habillait les traits de Newt. Elle ne dura pas, remplacée rapidement, par un air exagérément blasé et un sourire à peine dissimulé. Le blond passa un bras tatoué dans ses mèches désordonnées.

\- T'as intérêt à être le copain parfait pour me faire oublier cet odieux comportement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, encore secoué par les émotions brutales qu'il avait laissé échapper. Sa voix tremblait, un peu cassée.

\- Tu… Je comprends pas, tu veux dire que ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, en secouant théâtralement la tête, murmurant quelques mots, usant d'accents carnassiers et un brin moqueurs.

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop, Tommy.

Newt franchit la distance le séparant du brun, attrapa presque violemment sa nuque et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser puissant et libérateur. Thomas prolongea cette étreinte, chacun d'entre eux appréciant cette nouvelle saveur d'un amour surréaliste, doucereusement agrémenté d'une haine passionnelle.

Le blond sentit Thomas sourire contre ses lèvres et les siennes se courbèrent tranquillement, tandis qu'ils se laissaient tout deux happer par **la légèreté des sentiments.**

* * *

 _Merci._


End file.
